The Power Of Love And Teenage Hormones
by JillEsterNapier91
Summary: Finding out your a Veela is one thing. But finding out your mate is none other than the guy you've "hated" for the last 6 years is a whole other story! Can these two mates learn to control their emotions? And more importantly, their hormones! ON HIATUS til I can find my Drarry inspiration again!


_ A/N: I've been having some serious Tom Felton love recently so I decided to give the Harry Potter section a try by posting this Drarry since its my most favorite pairing EVER in the HP Universe! I hope you all enjoy this and I hope I did good for my first HP chapter-fic. Reviews would definitely help! Constructive Criticism would also be good too! ENJOY and please R&R!_

_Disclaimer! I DO NOT own anything you see here! Not Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or the heritage & power of Veela's! They belong to J. K. Rowling. Anything else you see here I don't own as well. I am just using them for this slash except for names that you the readers dont know! No Money Is Being Made! Period._

**Chapter 1 Love Knows No Limits**

_**Veelas: The Inheritance & Mating Season **_

_**of Aphrodite's Creatures**_

_**By: A. L. Lunacaster**_

_'The powers of Veelas has been speculated, seen & misconstrued throughout both the muggle and wizarding world for over hundreds of years. From whether they have the ability to fly without any means of magic or do they inherit wings. Do they truly have the power of seduction, manipulation & persuasion? The answer to the last question is a definite yes. Although most Veelas inherit their powers through lineage at the age of sixteen it is very rare that a Veela would be born a full-blood. The only way a pure-bred Veela could happen is if two Veelas are mated for life. The only pure-bred Veelas that have known to exist have long since passed on. _

_ The life span of a Veela is known to be only to live til the age of 16 if they do not find their mate-for-life or at the very most only live til they die after suffering. A Veela mated for life and it's spouse have been known to live at most 500 years. _

_ A Veela who does not find it's mate or who's mate is killed is known to have a shorter life expectancy because when a Veela loses it's mate falls into a deep depression and will die either from suicide or will lose the will to live and slowly die by starvation and dehydration. A mated for life Veela who loses it's mate will either kill itself or will die slowly since they will not eat or drink finding no meaning to go on. _

_ A Veela's power, combined with it's power of seduction can be a deadly force for either male or female whether they are straight, gay or bisexual. But since most, if not all, Veelas are lovers more than fighters they mostly use their powers to find their mate for life. But Veelas have been known to use sharp talon-like nails that can be brought out or retracted at will. Veelas only use these as a defense against anyone or anything that tries to hurt its mate. Veelas live and follow normal muggle and wizarding traditions and customs and such but for three months in the Spring they will take their partners-for-life and mate with them for the three months in seclusion til the mate or Veela is impregnated._

_ In the case of male Veelas, it has been reported that the male Veela can be impregnated if with another male Veela as it's life-partner. A male Veela if with another male Veela can go through almost the same exact symptoms and stages as a pregnant female Veela or normal pregnant witch would go through. But unlike a normal witch's pregnancy, a Veela, whether Male or Female, can be become pregnant with as many as three, four, five OR even six Veela children at once! Especially if both Life-mates are Veelas then there a strong chance of having many children at once. _

_ Before the mating season begins the Alpha!Veela will start preparing everything it needs for the 3-month mating season. It will find and mark it's territory so that other creatures know not to come near. Veelas have been known to attack anything or anyone that comes into its territory during the season for fear that the creature or person is trying to hurt its mate. The scent that the Veela puts to mark its territory has been mostly identified as a bitter smell that most wizards and witches identify as if it was the smell of rancid pumpkins or decaying blasted-ended skewers. The smell has enough odor to keep most if not all predators and such away at about a quarter a mile away from the Veelas breeding ground._

_ Most Veelas will mate close enough to other Veelas so as to keep the scent of their territory stronger and so their mates feel protected enough to relax themselves and their bodies so that it's easier to impregnate them. Veelas and their mates will mate for as long as they can then will let the submissive rest til they are ready to continue mating. The Dominant Veela will, during the the first mating act, will mark the Submissive whether a Veela or not so that others both Non Mated-For-Life Veelas as well as other creatures, witches and wizards know that the submissive is theirs and should not to try and harm or sexually touch their mate in anyway._

_ When looking for their mates-for-life, the Female or Sub!Veela will release a pheromone that intoxicates both their mate-for-life as well as anyone who is in the same closed-off space or in close proximity to the Sub!Veela. If challenged the Dom!Veela will fight, attack or even kill anyone or anything that looks like a challenge for his mates affections. But once the Sub!Veela has found its Dom!Veela the pheromones will only attract its mate and cause the mate to become aroused as well as want to protect and be around its mate at all times._

_ Sub!Veelas will only be able to mate with Dom!Veelas since the Sub!Veela has to become impregnated but the Dom!Veela can have either a Sub!Veela, male or female, Witch, Female Muggle as its Mate-For-Life as long as it's able to impregnate its submissive. _

_ In apperance, A Veela who is just in the starting stages will be unable to control its transformations and as such will transform out of the blue even without said-Veela even knowing that they themselves is transforming. Several witches and wizards, as well as some muggles have seen the true form of Veelas and have described it as: A mezmerizing being with white_

** Draco read and reread the book for about the twentieth time in that hour alone. Over the summer, Draco's father Lucius and mother Narcissa had given him some incredible news. It turns out that both of his parents had Veela blood in their inheritance and that he would inheriting his Veela abilities on his birthday this year, which was today! Draco was so excited. He wouldn't have to ****marry that annoying twit Pansy Parkinson after all. His father and mother had given Pansy's parents the news that he would no longer be able to continue the arrangement because his Veela would choose his mate for him otherwise he would die. Draco had been up for hours wondering who could be his mate-for-life be. Could it be the beautiful (1) Nancy Malinda who was also a Slytherin? Or could it be the the incredibly sexy (2) Scott McCall from Ravenclaw, while not a Slytherin was very handsome. Draco had been in his room looking up and researching every book he found in his family library, trying to find all the books based around Veelas to find out anything and everything about his heritage. He had been both excited and nervous. He would come into his inheritance at midnight which he had found out in a book titled Magical Beings And Their Magical Abilities as well as that his appearance would change at any moment. But without warning, Draco found himself falling asleep, his body for no apparent reason falling into exhaustion.**

_ A/N: (1) Nancy Malinda is a name I made up. But I just used a friend of mine's first name but I honestly think she would be in Hufflepuff than Slytherin but I think Draco would just like either Slytherins or Ravenclaws XD and (2) Scott McCall is the character from the amazing show on MTV, Teen Wolf. If you've seen the show then you are awesome! Cause those guys on the show are WAAAAY better than the guys on Twilight at being werewolves and a 1000x hotter! Okay so there's the first chapter of my very first Drarry! :D I hope it's very informat of Draco's heritage. I wanted to start off with Draco because I love him and Slytherins and also cause I wanted you all to know what will be happening and get out there that Draco's a Veela and needs to find his mate. Thanks again and REVIEW and/or FLAME! :D_


End file.
